


Pixelated Faces, Robotic Words

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[text; KERRY!] you said you live in Austin right?<br/>[text; Miles Moon] yeah. Why?<br/>[text; KERRY!] I may or may not be on a plane to Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixelated Faces, Robotic Words

**Author's Note:**

> I did this forever and a day ago with mavin and it was bad… saw this in the list of prompts and just had to give it another swing c: 
> 
> And I’m doing more ships now… Michael/Geoff, Kerry/Miles… GO ME!

Miles drummed on his desk, waiting for the email from Monty containing the script with his edits and notes on it. He was always impatient, whether it was waiting for an email or waiting for a new RvB episode to come out so he could get some feedback from the fans. The simplest things- and he was impatient.

His phone buzzed, but it wasn’t an email notification from Monty- no, it was Kerry Shawcross. An adorable, short, chubby cheeked blond man he met at PAX a little over 2 years ago.

_[text; KERRY!] just got off work… I’M BOREDDDD_

_[text; KERRY!] entertain me_

Miles laughed a little, pushing away from his desk a little and cracking his signature smile as he tapped out a response.

_[text; Miles Moon] I’m work!_

_[text; KERRY!] aaaand? You always talk to me at work!_

_[text; Miles Moon] the crunch, remember?_

_[text; KERRY!] oh right._

_[text; KERRY!] skype me when ya get home, k?_

_[text; Miles Moon] course babe c:_

_[text; KERRY!] love ya <3_

_[text; Miles Moon] love ya <3_

“Aw you’re so cute!” A voice, one belonging to one Lindsay Jones cooed. “You and your little internet boyfriend are so cute!”

“Be quiet Linds, you are the same way when Michael went to PAX East,” Miles joked, sticking his tongue and getting up from his desk. The red head just laughed and kept walking on, spending a few minutes standing silently behind Miles and reading the texts he sent.

It was a little office thing, Miles dating Kerry (who lived a good few states away for college) and whenever Kerry came to visit for a week or two the two would never leave each other. They were absolutely adorable and everyone always poked fun about it.

Miles headed off to the kitchen, taking an empty redbull can with him to throw away then replace with an unopened one. Even though he’s been sleeping more since the crunch was a day or two from being over he’s still chugging redbulls.

Like he said to Kerry- he was still on crunch.

 

____________________________

 

Miles’ phone buzzed from his pocket. The game on the tv was paused, and he pulled out his phone to answer he. Already- he knew it was Kerry so he was already smiling by the time he pulled up the text.

_[text; KERRY!] you said you live in Austin right?_

_[text; Miles Moon] yeah. Why?_

_[text; KERRY!] I may or may not be on a plane to Austin._

There was a squeal, then a loud ‘OH MY GOD!’.

_[text; Miles Moon] YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME_

_[text; Miles Moon] YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS_

Only miles away, Kerry laughed softly as he beamed down at his phone.

_[text; KERRY!] not kidding_

_[text; KERRY!] I’m leaving the gate now._

Miles left the game running as he ran around his apartment in search of his car keys and a jacket, and a pair of shoes. He was hopping down the hall trying to shove his feet into some converse.

_[text; KERRY!] that means come pick me up_

_[text; Miles Moon] YEAH YEAH I’M COMING_

Kerry laughed again, only looking up from his phone to look around the Austin Airport.

_[text; KERRY!] come get me at baggage claim prince charming c:_

That was the last text, Miles dashing out of his apartment like the Flash. Down the stairs, across the lobby, out the door, across the parking lot, in the car, start it up… He did it as fast as possible. Last time the two saw each other was a good six months ago.

The two of them had been busy, no time for Miles to fly out there or Kerry to fly to Austin. It had been a long few months…

Kerry stood by baggage claim, waiting for the suitcases from his flight to come around on the oval shaped conveyer belt. Every minute, he’d check his phone for the time, and to see if his boyfriend had sent him a text back. The minutes ticked by- and there wasn’t an answer from Miles. But he’d get his answer in the form of a bear hug and a kiss.  

Miles had gone just barely the speed limit, hardly checking to make sure he wasn’t too far over… only 5 miles or so over the limit.  The man had to get there like his life depended on it. It didn’t exactly _depend_ on him getting there as fast as possible… but it was a pretty big deal. The car door slammed loudly as he locked his car and took off through the parking lot of the Austin airport.

He was only minutes away from his boyfriend, and so close to him.

Kerry sighed softly, it had been a good 20 minutes since he’d texted Miles, and his suitcase came around and was picked up. The bulky suitcase was kept at his feet- looking like he’d pack for a month… because he sort of did. 3 weeks of clothes packed into that suitcase, just barely fitting inside (it was a mystery on how it stayed closed and didn’t explode on the plane.)

But arms wrapped around his torso, slyly and a kiss to his cheek. “Boo.”

“MILES!” Kerry nearly screamed, whipping around in his boyfriend’s arms and near tackling the other. The scattered people nearby shared a glance at the corner of their eyes at the two men. “You took forever to get here!”

“I didn’t take _that_ long- you make it sound like you’ve been here hours!” Miles took a few steps back to balance himself, his arms still around Kerry’s waist. A very quick kiss was shared between the two- they didn’t exactly want to have the whole ‘ _Ohmigod it’s been months we need to KISS’_ in the middle of the airport… since Texans still haven’t seemed to grip the fact that there are homosexuals in the world.

“It feels like it’s been forever- now come on!” Kerry tugged at his boyfriend’s hand, trying to pull him towards the door.

“You’re forgetting your suitcase,” Miles joked, a deadpan tone as he pointed at the bulky suitcase. Thank god it had wheels on it… or it would’ve been impossible to carry. The shorter of the two blushed, pulling on the handle and starting to wheel it behind them as they left the Austin airport.

Towards Miles’ apartment… and towards a bed that was calling for them.


End file.
